Crazy, but Totally True
by Take-Me-Away-Now
Summary: Sam and Dean cure a little girl from being a vampire after they went on a vampire hunt. Katie, who is six years old, looks just like Dean. They try to find where she lives, but Katie keeps saying they go everywhere. Then Courtney, who Katie says is her 'Sissy' calls Dean's phone. They go to take Katie home, and find out some interesting things.
1. Katie

Sam POV:

We just finished killing off a group of vampires in a New York factory. Dean and I were checking the area to make sure their were no other vampires.

"Sam, we're clear over here!" Dean yells.

I keep going, "Almost done he—" A scream comes from behind a door. "Dean!"  
"Coming Sammy!" Dean runs over to me and he nods his head at the door. I kick it open and see a girl huddled in a corner with a man looking over her. The man faces us and smiles.

"Hello boys, so nice of you to drop in." Dean raises his machete, but the vampire grabs the girl and holds his arm to her mouth. "I don't think so. If you try to kill me, she gets turned into one of us."

Dean laughs, and I look at him, "Guess I'll just have to do what I got to do." He swings the machete at him and the vampires arms goes in her mouth. I take a swing and the vampire's head and his body fall to the ground. The girl starts crying as Dean walks up to her.

"Dean wait!" I yell.

"What, she just got turned Sammy!"

"Well we just have to make sure she doesn't drink anybody's blood. Remember when you got turned?" I look at the girl as she huddles into the corner.

"Don't remind me." Dean looks at me then to the girl, "Fine, but we've got to get to Bobby's fast." Dean walks out of the room and I turn to look at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sam. We're not going to hurt you ok?" She shakes her head. "We can make you feel better, then get you back to your parents."

"Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything wrong, I pwomis." She whispers.

I hold out my hand, "Well, I promise that we will not hurt you ok?" We can get you home soon." She walks slowly towards me and stares at me. She looks only five or six.

Then she nods at me, "Ok." She takes my hand and looks up at me. I lead her out of the factory and see Dean singing to one of his rock songs. I open up the door and turn down the music.

"Dean, seriously." I shake my head.

"What? I like this song!" He turns up the music again. I hear giggling, and both Dean and I turn to see the girl covering her mouth. Dean turns down the music and looks straight ahead. "Well, lets go!" He yells at me.

"Ok, so, what's your name?" I ask the girl.

"Katie." She looks up at me and winces.

"Well, Katie, lets get you into the car ok?" She nods and opens up the car door. "Oh, and that's Dean." I point to Dean who just glares at me.

"Hi Dean." She whispers.

"Ya, hi."

"Um, Sam, where's my seat?" Katie looks at me confused.

"What seat? Oh, a car seat. Well, you will have to not have one right now ok? You'll be a big girl." She nods and I buckle her in. I shut the door and get into the front. Dean starts to drive down the street, and Katie starts humming in the back.

Dean sighs, "Can you shut up back there?"

Katie stops, "I'm sorry. Mommy liked my singing." She looks at Dean's head. "You look my Daddy." She says suddenly. Dean pulls over, and looks back at her.

"Dean, don't get—" I start.

"What the hell did you say?" He looks at Katie, who tries to curl herself into a ball.

"I said you looked like my Daddy. I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to. Really," She starts to cry.

Dean groans, "Sam make her shut up."

I look back at Katie, "Katie, look at me." She keep her head covered with her hands. "Katie, look at me." Her eyes peek out, "He isn't mad at you ok? Nobody is mad at you." She nods but keeps herself scrunched up. Dean pulls back onto the road and turns up the music. I sigh and stare out the window.


	2. Phone Call

Dean POV:

We made it to Bobby's house, and fortunately, the girl fell asleep. So when we got there I told Sammy to bring her in. I walk up to the door, Sam behind me. The door opens and Bobby looks at me, then Sam, then the kid.

"Ok, what did you two idjits do now?" Bobby shakes his head.

"Well, this kid here got changed into a bloodsucker, while I was going to _finish_ the job, Pretty-boy here wanted you to fix her up." I look at Sam, who is giving me his bitch-face.

Bobby opens the door wider and we walk in. Sam goes straight to the couch and sets the kid down, not taking his eyes off of her.

Bobby clears his throat. "What?" I ask.

"Come help me with the cure boy." I follow Bobby into the kitchen as he gets everything out. **(A/N: I don't remember what's in the cure so…) **"What is your problem Dean?" Bobby asks.

"Nothing's my problem Bobby, Sam just decided to pick the kid up! We're pretty much kidnapping!" I raise my voice to a yell.

"It's for a good cause, she could be dead, and her parents mourning. God Dean, are you that stupid!" Bobby throws some ingredients into a bowl.

"Why does Sam even care anyway?" I mutter.

"Cause, she probably reminds him of himself, and she looks a hell of a lot like you." Bobby glares at me.

"I don't see it." I cross my arms.

"Um…Dean, Sam's still asleep and I'm hungry." The kid walks into the room.

"Dammit." I curse under my breath. "Bobby, is that stuff done yet." Bobby nods as he's pouring the cure into the cup. I take it from him and hand it to the kid. "Here, this will make you feel better." She smiles at me and chugs the cup. Then she frowns.

"Dean I'm still—" She starts screaming.

"Katie!" I hear Sam yell from the living room.

"SAM!" the kid, or Katie, whatever, screams. Sam runs into the room as the kid passes out. He catches her before she falls and glares at me.

"What the hell Dean!" Sam yells.

"We cured her Sam!" I yell in return.

Sam starts walking to the living room, then he turns and faces me, "Next time, wake me up Dean." He walks back into the living room and leaves the kid in his lap.

*****SPN*****

Sam POV:

She wakes up in a few hours. I am holding her in my arms, while watching TV.

"Sam, am I better?" She smiles at me.

I nod, "Yes, you a better."

She winces and holds her hands to her head.

"Katie?" I ask.

She looks up at me, "Do you have a phone?" Then a phone rings and I hear Dean say hello. I set Katie down and walk over to Dean.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, and looks at me, "Do you know a Courtney?"

"SISSY!" Katie yells.

I take the phone from Dean, "Hello, how do you know this number?"

"_Ok hears the thing, my best friend made me memorize every single number in her phone, but she said to call this one first. So, Kaite is there right?" _The voice sounds like it couldn't be over sixteen.

"Yes, we do. How did you know that?" I ask. Dean is staring at me, and Katie is clutching my leg.

"_Look, I just know. Doesn't matter. I'll text you the address to drop her off at, kay?" _

"Fine, but we have questions." I say in a serious tone.

"_You Winchesters' always do." _And the line goes dead.


	3. Let's Go!

**A/N: Hola everyone! So I have another chapter! Yay! I just wanted to thank you to everyone! SUPERNATANGEL67, caz21, and moira4eku for reviewing! ThePen23, uponXchaos, tsarevna13, SUPERNATANGEL67, Qu33nL3fty, Kirabaros, and caz21 for following! Qu33nL3fty, princess-mariyah, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, and lomm9 for favoriting! (is that how you spell it?) **

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Supernatural (Sadness) I only own Katie, Courtney, and any other characters that I might add later on! And Castiel will be in this story! So if you love him and your like, _'Where the heck is he?' _Do not worry, he will show up! LOVE YOU ALL!**

Dean POV:

Sam closes the phone and sets it on the table, "Well this is interesting."

"So, would you care to tell me what the hell is going on Sam?" I ask with my arms crossed.

"Another kid, sounded only sixteen. She said her best friend made her memorize the numbers in her phone, and yours was priority to call I guess." Sam sits at the table and opens his laptop and starts typing away.

The kid looks at me, "You are going to meet Sissy, so be nice."

I laugh, "Well kid, you can't tell me what to do."

"Sissy says she kicks butts, and my name is Katie." She crosses her arms and walks over to Sam, who seems to be oblivious at what just happened. "Sam, what you doing?"

He keeps typing, "Looking to see if there are any missing people reports." Katie looks confused, and Sam looks down at her. "Oh, you're five—"

"I am _six._" She says, in a little kid serious tone.

Sam nods, "Six then. Anyway, we are trying to see if you and your sister are by yourselves." I chuckle and Sam glares at me, I just take a drink of my beer.

She shakes her head, "Mommy was there today, and I followed even though I wasn't supposed too." Her bottom lip comes out, "I wanted to make sure she was ok, but those guys got her." She starts crying again.

I groan, "Sam, make her stop."

"Katie, its fine. Your sister is alright though, and we are going to take you to her." Sam puts a hand on her shoulder, which is sorta funny because his hand is so big and her shoulder is so small.

"But I did the wrong thing and she died, even Millie couldn't do anything." She stutters out.

"Ok, stop crying." I say. She keeps on crying, so I crouch down to her level. "Hey, Kid, stop crying. People die all the time, my parents are dead, do you see me crying?"

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry they died Dean, but you have Sam 'wight?" She sniffles.

"Ya, I have Sam." I sigh and look at Sammy, who is surprised I am having a conversation with a six-year-old.

She runs and jumps into my arms, putting her little chubby arms around my neck. "Sam is really nice, and you are too." She lets go and kisses me on the cheek, then runs off to the TV.

"Wow Dean," Sam starts.

"Not talking about it." I stand up and finish my beer. My cell phone starts buzzing on the table, so I grab it and walk outside. I flip it open and the text says, _'2784 S. West Dr. Bradford, Pennsylvania. Be here by dawn, or I will kick your butt.' _I laugh and shut the phone. "Ok, so we have to be there my morning."

"Got it," he takes the phone from me and types the address in his laptop. "Ok, we should be able to make it, hopefully."

I walk into the living room and look at Katie, "Let's go Kid, your sister said she would beat us to death if we weren't there by morning."

Katie looks at me, "To death, Sissy wouldn't do that."

I chuckle, "I was being sacra— I mean, I was joking."

She nods then stands up, "So, we go see Sissy now?"

"Ya."

"Yay," She runs into the kitchen and I hear her yell, "We gotta go see Sissy, Sam! Right NOW!" She runs back into the room, "You are going slow!" I start laughing when I see Sam walk into the living room. "Let's go!" She runs to Sam and starts pulling his arm, which didn't really do anything.

"Kid, pulling him won't make a difference." I say.

She stops and tilts her head to the side, then smiles, "Then _you_ pull him."

"Wait what?" I ask.

Sam chuckles, "You heard her Dean, you have to make me get into the car."

"Nope, you get in, or you can sit in the back." I open the door and Katie runs out to my baby.

"Come on, come on!" She opens the door and gets in. "Sam buckle me in!"

"Coming!" Sam jogs over to her and straps her in, while I get in the driver's side. Sam gets in and shuts his door.

Katie is wiggling in the back seat, "Drive Dean, drive!"

"Kid, I go when I wanna go." I start baby up and pull away from Bobby's house. I turn up the music and start singing along.

Sammy groans, "Dean, seriously?"

"Sammy, I am the driver, and the oldest. I pick the music."

"Whatever," Sam looks back at Katie, "So, how are you back there."

"Good!" She says excitedly. "We going to see Sissy!"

I laugh, "Yes we are."

**A/N: Please review! It gets on my nerves if you favorite or follow and you don't review. (Not that I don't love you or anything, because you all rock for following and stuff!) Because I want your criticism, as long as you aren't being super mean about it. I hope that you feel like Dean is more in character now! I just wanted it to be that way for the first few chapters! You may PM or review for what you want Courtney to look like. And if you would like her to end up with Sam, Dean, or Castiel, but I will not let you know, because it will probably be obvious! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello! I am working on the next chapter, but please review! I would like to get more feedback so I know what to do with Courtney, because I have no idea! I have really good ideas for how she could end up with Dean, Sam, and Cas, but I want to take a vote! I really love Dean, but I have already made a story for him and an OC. I have a story for Cas/OC in the making, and I don't want Sam to be left out. (Sam is the least favorite out of the three. No offence to those who _love_ Sam) So please, please, review or PM me. I am almost always reachable. The only times I am not is when I am at school or other activities that I do. I try to update frequently! **

**Next, to thank those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! ChiyukilLuvs2Glomp and zoebeansmommy for following! princess-mariyah, I am not hurt by your criticism! Katie has not matured because that is how my younger siblings were, so that is what Katie is like in my story! She does have some sassiness that I try to include, but she tries to be like Dean, since she's like monkey-see, monkey-do. Love you all! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**


	5. Who's Milly?

**A/N: YAY! I have another chapter! So, I decided who Courtney shall end up with! (hehe, but I am not telling you) I hope everyone likes this chapter because I have been working on forever! **

**Another thing, I will be writing from Cas's POV and Courtney's POV with Sam and Dean's too. I like to do different POV because then you can understand what the person is thinking. I don't really like in third person so I just write in first person with most of my characters.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! No matter how much I would like to. It would be bad if I owned it because I would put myself in the show and I would be with Cas. Well, it's not bad for me, but oh well.**

**Now so I don't bore you to death, I will let you read!**

_**Sam POV:**_

We make it to the house, and it looks like any other (normal) person's house. All the lights are out. Dean turns the car off and gets out of it. Katie unbuckles herself and opens the door.

"Katie, wait." I get out of the car and Katie looks at me. "You should stay in the car."

She shakes her head, "Sissy is in there." She closes her eyes and she looks like she is concentrating.

"Katie, what are you doing?" She opens her eyes and looks excitedly at the house. Suddenly, a light turns on."

Dean walks over to us, "Well looks like somebody lives here after all."

Katie nods and skips up to the door. The door opens and a girl with long black hair comes out. She looks way older then sixteen. She gives Katie a hug then looks at the Impala. I can barely make out a smirk on her face in the darkness, "Well boys, don't be shy now." She and Katie walk inside and leave the door open.

Dean walks up to the porch and I follow him. Katie comes running back out and she grabs my hand, "Come on Sam, Sissy says you can ask qwestions' now!" We walk into the house and Katie leads us into a room with a couches, TV, bookcase, and toys…everywhere. The black-haired girl who I assume is Courtney, is sitting on the couch reading a book. Katie goes over and sits next to her. Katie smiles at Dean and I, then looks at Courtney, who turns and faces Katie with a serious expression. Katie nods and Courtney turns to us.

"Hello Sam," She looks at me, then to Dean, "Dean. Please, have a seat." She gestures to the couch on her right.

"I'd rather stand," Dean says.

She shrugs and smiles, "I want to thank you for bringing Katie back." Her eyes soften, "It means a lot to me."

Dean nods, "She was practically dragging us out of the house."

Courtney nods and a smirk forms on her face, "I bet. You had questions right?"

"Yes." I say.

"Ok," She looks at Katie, "Hey Kitty, can you go play in your room for a little bit?" Katie nods, picks up some dolls, and heads out of the room. "Ok got ahead."

Dean explodes, "How in the heck do you know us?!"

She stays calm, "I just do Dean."

"That is not an answer!"

"It is a talk for another time." She states. Dean crosses his arms.

"Sam, Dean, we must go." Cas pops in and Dean frowns.

"Cas, you do realize that you just popped in on somebody who might not know what is out here in the world." Dean sighs.

Cas looks at Courtney, who is staring at him, "I did not realize."

"Get. Out." Courtney says, her surprise turning into anger.

"What?" I ask.

She stands up, "I told you guys to leave and take that stupid feather-brained angel out of this house!"

Cas stares at Courtney, "Cari—"

"No! I am not going to hear anything!" She walks to the front door and opens it, "Now walk out of here like a person."

Cas looks at us, "Let us leave." **(A/N: Haha, lettuce leave. Oh Cas.) **

I look at Courtney, "You owe us an explanation."

She walks over to me and glares, "Ask your feathered-friend for an explanation, he'll probably give you one." She steps back and points at the door, "Now get out."

Dean walks out saying, "Gladly."

Cas looks at me again, "We should leave." He looks at Courtney, "I am sorry."

"Your never sorry, you can't feel." She says, and he walks out. She looks at me and I see her golden eyes that have tears threatening to spill. "Take care of Dean ok?" She looks to the hallway and Katie comes out running.

She runs and hugs my leg, "Sam, 'pwease don't leave." She starts crying, "I 'wove you guys." Courtney looks at the door and sees Dean looking at Katie, and Katie suddenly lets go of me and sniffles. She runs out the door and to the Impala. She hugs Dean's leg and looks up at him. I can tell she's saying something to him, but I can't tell what. I turn back to Courtney, and she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I understand what you are going through Sam, just try to stay away from Ruby ok?"

I back away, "How do you know that?"

"I hear things, please, for Katie ok?" She looks to the door, "Kitty come on, they gotta leave." Katie looks at Dean, who crouches down so she can hug him. She kisses him on the cheek and runs back inside.

"Goodbye Sam." She hugs my leg again before running into the living room.

"Ok Sam?" Courtney says.

"What?"

"Just, be careful around Ruby. Promise me Sam," She looks straight at me, and it feels like she knows about the demon blood.

I try to hide a shudder, "Why does it matter."

"Because you guys matter you idiot!" She yells.

"Fine." She sighs in relief, before staring at me. **(Sorry for the bit of OOC for Sam!)**

"I take promises seriously Sam."

Katie runs back into the room, "I have stuff for you, Milly made them!"

"Katie," Courtney looks down at her.

"This 'won is yours." She hands me a light brown teddy bear with green/blue eyes. **(Right Eye Color?)** "This is Dean's." She hands me a brown bear with green eyes wearing a leather jacket. "And this 'won is Casi's." She hands me one last dark brown, almost black bear with blue eyes. It had wings and a trench coat.

I kneel down and look Katie in the eye, "How did you know about Cas?"

"He was by Dean outside, and his wings are very 'pwetty."

"He left." I whisper, more to myself then her.

She shakes her head, "He's there."

Courtney grabs Katie's hand, "Let them go ok? They probably have work to do."

Katie nods, "Milly says to be careful."

"Goodbye Katie." I whisper and stand up.

"Not goodbye, Milly says you will come back."

"Well, tell Milly I'll try." I look at Courtney, who looks away from me. "Goodbye Courtney."

She smirks, "Milly said not goodbye right? So I'll see you later then. Close the door on you way out." She and Katie walk from the door and I look at the bears and smile, then frown. How could Katie just have these lying around? I'll have to convince Dean to stay for awhile so we can do some research. I walk out the door and when it closes I swear I heard a voice say, _"Goodbye Sam."_ I turn back around, but no one is there.

"Sammy!" Dean yells at me from the car.

I sigh and get in, "I told you a million times not to call me that."

"What are those?" Dean asks, pointing at the bears, "Did you steal them or something to remember them by?" He laughs.

"Katie got them for us, this one's yours." I hold up the brown bear with the leather jacket.

"Whoa, its like, a bear version of me? That's like awesome and really creepy at the same time! He takes it from me and looks it over.

"I have one, and she even has one for Cas." Dean looks at the winged bear and frowns.

"He left once he got outside."

"Katie says that he was standing next to you by the car."

"Weird."

"What did she tell you?"

Dean looks up, "Who?"

"Katie, Dean. What did Katie tell you?"

"She said goodbye." He looks at me with a stare that tells me to not ask any more questions, so I don't.

"So are we gonna stay here and learn more about them?"

"Of course we are Sammy, if they know us, there has got to be some place they got the information from." Dean starts the car and pulls away from the curb. I just nod and lean my head against the window, and I slowly fall asleep.

**_Courtney POV:_**

"Sissy, we gonna see them 'gain right?" Katie looks up at me from her toys.

I sigh and fall down onto the couch, "Maybe Kitty."

"Do you think they like 'da bears?"

"Ya, I think they do."

"Milly said she would be back soon," She continues playing with two Barbies.

"Soon as in-"

"Now." Emily looks at me and laughs, "I take it your pissed off."

I roll my eyes, "You think? How's Kim?"

She sighs, "Don't remind me. You'd think repairing a profit would be easy, but i guess that's the price for me taking care of you three."

Katie walks over to Emily, "Why you not say hi Milly?"

"Wasn't the right time Kitty." She puts a hand to her head, "Ow. Well Gabe's yellin' at me, so gotta fly."

I laugh, "Never thought I would have to take that literally."

She smiles, "Well, things change."

"Better be home for dinner," I say jokingly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

**A/N: YAY! Ok, so there might be some crappy errors, but I did this at night, so sorry if there is! So, I think this chapter is very mysterious. It tells some clues about Cas and Courtney. I would love if you reviewed about what their relationship is! As in how they know each other! Please, Please Review! Thank you all so much for your patience and reading my fanfic!**


End file.
